legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylden
The Hylden were one of the three dominant species inhabiting Nosgoth, along with the Ancients and the Humans. History The Hylden outright opposed the Ancients' God and his The Wheel of Fate, which cast their souls in a cycle of reincarnation. For this heresy, the Ancients, who were prompted by the Elder God, declared war on the Hylden. The war prompted the creation of a weapon with which the Hylden hoped to wiped out the life of the world apart from their own race. This was known as The Device, channelling the energies of a creature known as The Mass, constructed by a Hylden known practically as The Builder. The Mass was said to be able to destroy any creature with a thought, but lacked an energy source or personal sentience with which it could project its ability. Before a solution could be found, the Ancients defeated the Hylden, and constructed the Pillars of Nosgoth, which utilised powerful magic to seal away the Hylden in another, more demonic dimension. The Hylden did not go quietly, however, and retaliated as a last stand with a final Blood Curse, turning the Ancients into Vampires. The nature of this curse was three-fold: To first impose an animalistic blood-thirst upon their noble enemies, turning them to savage beasts; to render them sterile and incapable of continuing their species, and thus, their magic on the Pillars; and to render them immortal, and thus unable to die of old age to naturally return their souls to the Wheel of Fate. As the curse became apparent, many Vampires committed suicide to rejoin their God who, in light of their new abilities, had gone silent to them. The Hylden were thus locked away by the Pillars to the Demon Dimension, wherein they slowly devolved and themselves became more demonic. They plotted from there a diabolical scheme to re-enter Nosgoth through means of manipulation of the inhabitants and of the Time Stream itself. A leader would rise amongst them, known as the Hylden general or Hylden Lord who would initiate this invasion. Prophecy Both the Hylden and the Ancients prophesied their battle to climax with a battle between their respective champions. The Hylden Champion was envisioned to stand for immortality and divinity, appear as demonic as their devolved selves and brandish a flaming sword. The Vampires told of their own champion who would enforce the Wheel of Fate, and wield the sword they had crafted known as the Soul Reaver (Informally as the Blood Reaver). The depiction by both sides, of a Vampire and Hylden champion, both coalesce in Raziel, who not only brings about the victory the Hylden required to escape the demon dimension that brought about the events of Blood Omen 2, but also became the means to which Kain could, possibly in the future, restore the pillars and balance. The prophecy also told of a hero who would restore the Pillars to vampire rule, where they would be best served. This savior was the Scion of Balance, which later in the game Defiance was realised by Raziel to be Kain, and was completely separate from the vampire champion depicted in the other murals, which referred to Raziel. The Hash'ak'gik Cult The vampires, unable to reproduce, passed their Dark Gift to the humans, turning them to vampires. Eventually, and inevitably, the humans rejected the gift, overpowered their masters and claimed the Pillars as their own. Having lost sight of what the Pillars were erected for, the humans served them themselves, unaware that humans could not adequately maintain the magic the Pillars required to keep the Hylden banished. As the Binding weakened, a particularly powerful Hylden, known as the Dark Entity (later revealed to be the Hylden Lord), projected his soul into Nosgoth and possessed Mortanius, the human Guardian serving the Pillar of Death. Using this physical form (albeit a fairly weak one), he murdered the Guardian of Balance, Ariel. This in turn drove Nupraptor, Guardian of the Mind, and Ariel's lover, insane, and his madness thusly infected the rest of the Pillar Guardians. The Circle began to corrupt, and so too did their power. The Binding weakened further. At the moment of Ariel's murder, Kain was born, and thirty years later, Mortanius, able to momentarily break free of the Hylden's control, had him murdered and reborn as a vampire, setting in motion the Ancients' Prophecy, where a powerful vampire would restore the Pillars to Vampire Guardianship. He would achieve this by using the Heart of Darkness, a powerful ancient vampire relic, placed into the body of Kain. He hoped Kain would one day himself restore the Pillars as the Ancients had foretold. The ghost of Ariel would direct Kain to kill the remaining Pillar Guardians in order to end the corruption Nupraptor had brought on the Circle, and thus end the damage they were doing to Nosgoth. Kain proceeded to eliminate every Circle member, and learned of Mortanius's possession. He killed Mortanius, and apparently The Dark Entity with him, however, in order to full realise the destruction of the corrupted Circle, Kain would have to sacrifice himself, having been newly revealed as the new Balance Guardian, replacing Ariel. The corruption he inherited from the Circle's madness drove him to reject the sacrifice, dooming Nosgoth, the Pillars, and the Binding. The Hylden were now free to enter Nosgoth. The Dark Entity had not been destroyed however. At the moment of the destruction of the pillars, his soul entered the body of the newly resurrected Janos Audron, brought to life by a time-displaced Raziel who'd retrieved his heart from the equally displaced Kain from the future. With the elder Kain (the saviour of the Pillars) now dead, the Pillars themselves destroyed and with the body and blood of Janos Audron in their possession, the Hylden were all but victorious. The Hylden Lord used the blood of Janos Audron to fuel the ancient Hylden weapon, the Mass. He also assumed recreated, or assumed control of the ancient Vampire-Opposed human faction known as the Order of the Sarafan, and wearing a mask, assumed the identity of 'The Sarafan Lord'. Under this noble guise, he imposed harsh laws and a brutal dictatorship over Nosgoth. Using an artefact known as the Nexus Stone, he was able to stand against the equally powerful Kain armed with the Soul Reaver sword. Apparently killing Kain, he began a campaign to take over Nosgoth, all the while aiding his Hylden brothers enter the world, into what became known as the Hylden City. Here, he used a gate, powered by the Nexus Stone, to bring the Hylden, and his own body, through. He disposed of Janos body by imprisoning him within the Mass, to feed it with his own blood. Kain was not killed, conveniently, and slept for two-hundred years. Upon awakening, he was enraged with what the 'Sarafan Lord' had done with his Nosgoth, and proceeded to chase him down and retrieve both his Soul Reaver sword, and rulership of all of Nosgoth. Kain managed to halt the Hylden invasion and destroy the gateway which acted as an umbilical cord to the demon dimension, destroyed every Hylden within Nosgoth. The Hylden Lord, however, was within the gateway itself, and Kain chased and killed him there, reclaiming his sword and then continuing to conquer Nosgoth. Characteristics Ancient Hylden are depicted in murals as being much more humanoid, having full cheeks and less skeletal structures. These may have been exaggurations of their nobility, however, as in all other media, Hylden are shown to be demonic, emaciated creatures, though this may be the result of their long banishment to the demon realm. This may or may not correlate with vampire murals which, though ancient, depict them in their modern, reduced forms, raising the question as to the authenticity of the Hylden's depiction of themselves, though the Ancient's depiction may simply be their take on the Hylden, as Janos was mentioned to say in response to "Look at what it (the demon dimension) has made of our once fair race"; "I see you have taken your true form, at last". In addition to this, when Kain is blasted into the Demon Dimension by Raziel after their last fight, presumably Hylden voices speak to him from nowhere, claiming they will soon be free. They say "You are still fair of form, vampire. That will go first. You will go mad, and will not know it". The most notable features include a head-crest, which is suspected to vary between Hylden families and small wing-like crests on their backs. The Hylden have pale, sickly skin, with three digits on each hand. Their feet have only two, long toes. Their musculature is also very different compared to humans and vampires. Notes It is unclear exactly what the 'natural abilities' of the Hylden actually were. Janos comments that they were "different in method and intention" to the vampires, though what this entails is not yet revealed. Though they are said to be immortal, it is unclear whether this is a 'benefit' of the Demon Realm, or if they naturally had this ability. There are also at least two concept arts (of the Seer in Blood Omen 2 and the 'Hylden Sisters' in the Dark Prophecy) which depict winged Hylden; these wings are inconsistent with each other and though many Hylden appear to have small wing-like crests on their backs, they have never been depicted as flying in any other media. Stephen A Ross Website, depicts concepts for Blood Omen 2 which appear to show five different Hylden subsets; only the 'regular Hylden' and the 'Hylden Warrior' are seen in Blood Omen 2. The other three are yet to appear in the series, though one could be interpreted as an early design for Revenants . Category:Races